When The Tower Meet's The Sea
by angeliastar
Summary: One knows only his master, his tower, and his bells. The other knows only her father's love in the sea. But when a girl Named Miranda loses her father,and is forced to live in the other tower of Notre dame what will it mean for the lonely bell ringer .


A pale white moon looks down on the unforgiving sea. Its waves fight to claim another victim:

"Miranda listen to me this boat will soon capsid. We will both drown if you don't use the long boat now! " Marcus shouted, as he pushed his only daughter into the long boat.

"Papa please I can't go without you !" Miranda shouted, as she tried to get back on to the ship.

"If you row from here, you will soon reach Paris you will be safe there. I love you Miranda never forget that." Marcus said as he kissed her head, then he cut the rope and sent his daughter into the sea. Miranda didn't look back she refused to remember her father that way. She rowed as hard she could desperately trying to reach Paris, but the sea had other plans .

* * *

Miranda's pulse quickened as she heard the sound of the approaching wave. She jumped from the boat just before the boat was crushed by a tidal wave. She emerged from the water, her lungs screaming for air as she grabbed on to a piece of the broken boat. She clung to the large piece of wood, and with her hazelnut hair clinging to her face. She laid on the wood resting as she floated into the calmer waters of the harbor of Paris. Not far away two men stood guard at the harbor, and talked of their commanding officer.

Explain to me why we are doing this again." One lieutenant said as he stomped his boots against the cold winter snow.

"The captain of the guard gave us orders from judge Clod Frollo himself said that we are to watch the harbor tonight to make sure that no gypsies try to enter Paris from the harbor or the river. The other lieutenant said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Yes, but everyone knows the gypsies haven't tried to enter the city by the river or the harbor since that gypsies woman died twenty years ago."

"Yes no one knows how they enter the city now, not even Frollo himself. If you asked me he's gone mad with the search." Then moments later the soldiers saw a girl drift slowly into the harbor.

"Hey look there's a girl floating in the water. the soldier said as he walked to the water.

"Do you think she's a gypsies?" the other soldier asked as he walked over to her.

" I don't know let's find out" the soldier said as he pulled Miranda from the water.

"You girl wake up" the soldier said as he slapped Miranda's face. Miranda's eyes flew open as her hand-held her cheek.

"You girl are you a gypsies ?" the other soldier said his face was set like stone.

"I don't know what that is Miranda said as her emerald eyes widened with fright.

"Why do you wear men's clothes the soldier said as he looked at her brown knee-high boots, brown breaches, and white shirt.

"My father was a sailor he traded goods all through Asia. I wore these cloths so it would be easier to work on the ship." Miranda said as she backed away from the soldier.

"A likely story I bet she's a witch, " the other soldier said as he grabbed Miranda by the shoulders.

"I'm not a witch!" Miranda screamed as she broke free of the soldier's grasp then she ran. Miranda ran through the streets her breathing was labored from exhaustion, and cold. Then she remembered what her father had told her on their way to Paris. She ran through the streets until she came to a dead end. It was a waist high fence but just beyond it, she saw the place she was told to go. She quickly jumped the fence and ran up the steps of Notre dame.

"Somebody please give me sanctuary!" Miranda screamed as she banged on church door.

"There she is get her, before she gets inside the church !" the soldier yelled as he jumped the fence. Miranda banged on the door once more then it slowly creaked open.

"Whom is that claims sanctuary here?" the Bishop asked as he opened the door.

"I do now please let me in !" Miranda said as she ran through the door.

"Bishop that woman wears mens cloths, therefore she is a witch. She must be taken to the hall of justice where she will be flogged, then given the chance to repent her evil ways." The soldier

said as he entered the church.

"I'm not a witch I'm an orphan who is seeking sanctuary!" Miranda shouted as the shock of her fathers death, finally hit her she fell to the floor and sobbed.

"You shall have your sanctuary child I promise, these men will leave now." The Bishop said as he gave them a stern look. Then the two soldiers left , and the bishop led Miranda up to the tower on the right side of the church. The next morning Miranda awoke to the clang of bells . she slowly got out of bed, then put on the white dress and shoes that the Bishop had left for her. She opened the door and found a basket of bread, and cheese along with a note from the Bishop; saying that morning mass would begin soon. She walked out the door of her tower, and as she crossed the bridge that led to the bell tower she saw the gargoyles . She ran over to look at them because she had never seen this type of statute before, then saw all the people below hurry into the church. Miranda then ran for the door of the bell tower, but when she did she met an evil face.

"Who are you no one but me is allowed in the bell tower." Frollo said as he blocked Miranda's way.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to get to morning mass" Miranda said.

I know who you are your that witch, who claimed sanctuary last night . Your overdue for a flogging, and I hate see the braking of my laws go unpunished." Frollo said as he pined Miranda's arms behind her back.

"Okay I've had enough my father was a sailor, and an honest man. I have claimed sanctuary here so that means that I'm above your law. "Miranda said as she broke free of Frollo's hold.

"No one is above my law I will see you flogged, if it's the last thing I do " Frollo said as he grabbed Miranda's wrist.

"Frollo you will not harm a person under the protection of the church, release her at once! " The Bishop shouted as he crossed the bridge leading to the bell tower.

"My apologies Mon cherir I left to set up a job for you in the city, and got you some cloth so you could make new dress. Perhaps I should take you to mass myself the Bishop said as he walked over to her.

"Miercie Bishop " Miranda said as walked into the bell tower, but as she went in she could feel Frollo's eyes on her back;and she knew that her battle with Frollo was far from over . Later after morning mass the Bishop walked Miranda back to her room.

"How are you coping with your loss?" the Bishop asked his voice filled with worry.

"As well as anyone would I guess I blame myself. I know that there was something I could have done." Miranda said as she walked into the bell tower.

"I'm just glad that I got to you in time," the Bishop said as he watched her touch one of the bells.

"Who made these bells?" Miranda asked as she touched another bell.

"They were made when the church was first built do you like them?" the Bishop asked as he looked quickly around the room.

"Yes they're beautiful I also like the gargoyles, and the statues to" Miranda said as she walked underneath another bell.

"Yes well the gargoyles are made to protect the church from evil spirits, and the statues are called the eyes of Notre dame they see, and know all" the Bishop said as he saw a shadow move above.

"Well Bishop if you excuse me, I have to go work on a dress goodbye.," Miranda said as she curtsied and left the room.

"Quasimodo what were you doing she almost saw you" the Bishop said .

"I know I'm sorry she just seemed so interested in the bells. I wish I could come down, and show them to her." Quasimodo said.

"Quasimodo I understand that you want to talk to her, but if she saw your face-"

"I know what I look like Bishop she would scream, because I'm deformed, and ugly. I will never risk letting her see me again." Quasimodo muttered.

"Quasimodo I'm really sorry I wish I could help you, but this is for the best . Please try to fix Sophia the Bishop said as he left the bell tower.


End file.
